Sitting In a Tree, Backwards, Part II
by Bren Williams
Summary: It's Castle and Beckett's wedding night and things have not gone according to plan. Chapter 1, picks up soon after Part one ends. Rated M for steamy love scenes.
1. Epic Fail

_**February 14, 2016**_

 _It's Castle and Beckett's wedding night and things have not gone according to plan. **Rated M** for steamy love scenes. **Note: I do not write erotica.** The sexy parts may not be explicit, but they earned their rating, to be sure. If Rated-M isn't your thing and you are wondering how essential these scenes are to the story, suffice it to say, The Wedding Night chapters 1-2 are a lot of fun but you won't miss anything essential to the story. (Of course it's easy to skip over the steamy part...)_

* * *

 _ **Sitting in a Tree, Backwards**_

PART TWO

* * *

 _Epic Fail_

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

The effects of the Champagne were wearing off, and two small furrows were embedded between Kate Beckett—Kate _Castle's_ —eyebrows. Her lips pressed together in a firm line. The mini-dress she wore was spangled with sequins and lace, revealing alabaster skin beneath. The short hemline showed off her long legs and red pumps which glittered as she strode down Broadway Avenue—tried to stride. Striding was not truly possible in such shoes.

 _Unbelievable. This is unbelievable!_ she fumed, kicking off her shoes and carrying them.

The shiny black limousine had pulled to a smooth stop at the hotel's red carpet, and Castle got out first, holding her beaded clutch. He was about to turn and help her out of the limo when someone shouted his name and flashbulbs went off. He whirled, blocking her exit with either hand on the door frame as questions flew.

"Mr. Castle, are you attending the Governor's Gala tonight?"

"Who is your date, Mr. Castle?"

"And whose blue and white garter is on your arm?"

"Did you come from a wedding, Mr. Castle?"

He blinked in the bright bursts of light, licking his lips as his agile mind groped for a cover story. "Yes, I am attending the society gala tonight, but I came from another event—alone. No date tonight," he promised with his most charming smile, slamming the limo door as he stepped onto the red carpet, rumpled and brazen but wearing a million dollar smile.

Watching from the limousine, Kate saw him tug a bill out of his wallet and pass it to the chauffeur.

"That'll do for now. Have a good night." he said a little too loudly as he meandered to the building, a bellman following with Kate's overnight bag; most of her luggage was delivered to their suite hours ago.

The chauffeur took the cash and bobbed his head up and down, looking confused.

But Kate's purse was still in Castle's hand, her wedding garter still on his arm. The reporters noticed.

"Mr. Castle, _Mr. Castle!"_ shouted an auburn-haired reporter. "Whose purse is that if you are alone?"

"And whose garter?"

Kate gritted her teeth, scowling.

"Why does that garter resemble a wedding garter, Mr. Castle? Did you and your ex-wife renew your vows?"

Castle froze for a second, but it was enough.

"Did you get re-married tonight, Mr. Castle?"

"Who is the new Mrs. Castle?"

"What does your inspiration for Nikki Heat say about your new marriage?"

Kate never heard his response. The knot of reporters surged forward, following him as he approached the hotel, except the auburn haired reporter, who back-tracked, peering into the limo's tinted windows. Just as he turned to acknowledge their questions, the car door slammed and there was a low hum as the chauffeur lowered the privacy barrier between them. She met the driver's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Can I take you somewhere, Ma'am?" he asked. His eyes were huge and he looked very young.

She blew her hair out of her face. "Do you know another entrance to the Rivermark? Something private?"

"No, Ma'am. I made some drops here earlier this evening, even the service entrances are blocked off for security."

Kate heartily wished for her phone, but it too was in her purse, with Castle. She frowned, wishing her thoughts were clearer, and that she'd enjoyed not quite so much Champagne at their wedding.

"Let me off a couple blocks away and… drive around the block or something." Then she muttered, "I'll need a disguise."

The limo slid to a stop and Kate did not wait for the chauffeur to open the door before staggering out. Ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles, Kate moved up Broadway, searching for inspiration. Late night costume shops and clothing stores were plentiful in this part of New York, but they did her no good as Castle still carried her handbag.

"Damn!" she muttered again, wishing for her phone or cash, preferably both. Even if she borrowed a phone, it wouldn't help because she'd never memorized Castle's phone number. Her frown deepened. Leaving the party, she'd given little thought to anything except getting Castle alone for the first time. Then the photographers showed up.

The paparazzi were a nightmare for celebrities but she never dreamed they'd affect her, not like this! The way they zeroed in on her garter and purse, linking them to _her_ … she shook her head. As unromantic as it was having her husband slam the car door in her face, she hoped Castle was able to throw them off by the time she arrived.

She was momentarily distracted by thoughts of her husband, remembering how closely he'd held her as they danced, his touch making her tingle. They should be alone now, finishing what they'd started on the dance floor.

Her cop's instincts sized up a knot of young women, taking them for clubbers. "Hey," she approached the tallest, "I need your help." Then she saw they were not women at all.

The heavily made up eyes widened appraisingly as they looked her up and down. "Do you? Fuck me, this is my lucky day." _Her_ voice was bass, gravely even.

"Fuck off, Clarence. She's not a hooker," said a stockier drag queen with a magenta sequined mini dress showing a decided lack of curves. Turning to Kate, she cut off her friend. "I'm Toby. You _have_ to tell me where you got your dress. It's _delicious."_

"Anything to help a sister in distress," a third schmoozed. She wore a lime green mini-dress with a startling shade of orange lipstick, and blew Kate a kiss. She blinked huge brown eyes at Kate suggestively, reminding her of Bambi.

"Oh," Kate blinked trying to focus her thoughts. "It's off the rack, Diane Von Furstenburg." She hesitated, looking the three over more thoroughly, "Actually," she confessed, "it's my wedding dress."

"No!" Clarence looked her up and down while Toby's eyes widened.

"Really?" Bambi breathed.

"Did the bastard leave you at the altar?" asked Clarence, the one wearing a Western style duster over skin tight leather pants.

"Good riddance," proclaimed Toby. "Honey, you hang out with us and I promise you'll forget all about that loser."

There was general agreement from her friends.

"No, you don't understand." Kate shook her head. "He didn't leave me at the altar; I need help _getting_ into our _hotel."_

Three pairs of eyes blinked at her. "Why don't you walk in?" asked Bambi.

"Well, the press are all over—My husband is in there and…."

"Cut the crap, Cupcake," rumbled Clarence. "How do you need our help?"

"Just askin'," Toby.

Kate drew a deep breath before turning to Clarence, the tall one in the mahogany leather duster. "I need your coat."

"My _browncoat?_ Are you kidding me?" Clarence objected. "This is an exact replica of—"

"I know! It's perfect!" Kate interrupted him, wishing she could think more clearly. "I'll give it right back! Please," she added as an after thought.

"Oh my God!" Toby pushed her fedora back, scowling.

"You've got to be kidding!" said Bambi.

"It's a scam!" Clarence growled, turning from Kate to her friends in outrage.

They turned their backs on her, still muttering among themselves. Kate cried out in protest, but the queens didn't seem to care to help her now. They moved away. Kate thrust both hands into her hair, resisting the temptation to yank. She would just go back to the hotel and hope the reporters didn't recognize the limo, or figure out who she was, or who she was with.

Or that she wore a wedding dress.

She could just imagine the photos, the questions…. Her life change, so fraught with risk, splattered all over the headlines. She shook her head, her mouth a grim line, and marched after them, their raucous laughter drowning the sound of her clicking heels.

"NYPD, nobody move!"

The trio froze, one even raising her hands as they slowly faced her.

"I don't have my badge, but my name is Detective Kate Beckett, homicide. My _husband_ is the mystery novelist Richard Castle and I'm _trying_ to get in our hotel without being recognized."

"Who?" Toby turned away to check the tilt of her fedora in a shop window.

Clarence, blinked and whacked Toby on the arm.

"Wha—"

"Oh my God!" Bambi's big, brown eyes took Kate's appearance in from head to toe. "You're Nikki Heat!"

Kate had never believed there would ever be a time she'd be happy to hear those words. "Yes," she smiled slightly, "I am." She took another deep breath. "I have a limo down the street, if you'd go with me to the hotel and maybe create a diversion… _then,_ I can sneak in and find my husband."

Bambi continued to gape at her.

"Not to be vulgar but…" Clarence folded her arms over her chest. "What's in it for us?"

"In return?" Toby prompted, nodding.

"In return…" Kate thought fast, "I'd love to treat you all to dinner and drinks in the Rivermark bar, and free use of the limo for the evening."

They exchanged looks with one another as Kate shook her hands in exasperation. "It's my freaking wedding night! Will you help me or not?"

* * *

What do you think? What part did you like the best?

Please leave me a **review** before you go.


	2. Spontaneous Combustion

_**May 29, 2016**_

 _Readers have been asking about Part Three and I'm pleased to tell you, I anticipate finishing it very soon and I will begin publishing in August or September 2016._

 _For more up-to-the-minute updates, join my facebook group, "Bren Williams Reader Forum" or follow me on twitter._

 _ **Twitter** dot com / Bren_Williams. _

_**facebook** dot com / groups / Bren dot Williams dot Readers dot Forum._

* * *

 _ **Sitting in a Tree, Backwards**_

PART TWO

* * *

 _Spontaneous Combustion_

 **CHAPTER TWO**

The tinny rhythm of a dangerously mysterious tune seemed familiar to Rick and he pulled the phone away from his ear, listening. _Where is it coming from?_ He was just calling Kate and…, _Is that… Is_ that _the ringtone Kate assigned me?_ He peered inside Kate's white satin clutch and spotted her phone, lit up with his name and photo just as he identified the 60's tune. _Secret Agent Man, by Johnny Rivers._

 _Nice!_

Bad enough he had her purse, ID and money, but her phone too? He hung up, cursing under his breath. He glanced around, oblivious to the glamorous guests, marbled walls, and glorious chandeliers, seeking inspiration. Even the service entrance was closed for extra security because of the governor's attendance at the gala this evening, but there had to be another entrance where Kate could slip inside…. He grimaced at his watch. Forty-five minutes he had waited for her to show up. Would she be angry that he hadn't let her exit the limo with him?

He needed a plan. Glancing around, several ideas materialized. He would ask someone new; maybe the director of hotel security would take a bribe—not a bribe, a _gratuity_ for extra discretion. A brief inquiry with the director of security revealed that indeed the red carpet was the only entrance available now. Security had shut all the others down until the governor made his departure.

"When will that be?" Rick asked.

"Oh, it could be anytime, your guess is as good as mine." The director smiled pleasantly.

"Maybe you could make an educated guess?" Rick suggested, palming a fifty and slipping it to the director, who slid the bribe into his pocket.

The smile disappeared. "Uh, actually, I really can't. The governor's security agents won't tell me anything. Sorry. Why don't you meet your friend at the checkpoint? If you are a guest at the hotel, you're on the security list already."

"Yes, well, Char Cano, the Page 6 gossip columnist is camped out there and… we value our privacy."

The director's eyes widened slightly before he nodded his understanding. "Ah, yes, _that_ kind of friend, well—"

"No, not _that_ kind!"

"This is not a problem, Mr. Castle. Let me arrange for her to be elsewhere so your… lady-friend can join you."

"Wait, she's not… it's not what you think."

"I assure, you, we value your privacy and the Rivermark staff are very discrete. Ms. Cano won't even realize she's being… maneuvered."

There was a disturbance at the red carpet security checkpoint. Castle and the director and turned to find a handful of drag queens strutting across the foyer toward them.

"That's right," he heard one tell a dark suited agent, "We are guests of Richard Castle's. There he is now!" They approached at full speed, hips swinging, muscular thighs flexing under hemlines he hoped _never_ to see on Alexis.

The Security Director cleared his throat. "Your guests? I… see why you wanted privacy."

"Wha—I don't know them!" he hissed.

"The gig's up now, I'm afraid, Ms. Cano is looking this way." The director whispered before sauntering away.

Castle turned on his most charming smile as they clustered around him. "Ladies, wow, this is certainly a surprise. To what do I owe the… _pleasure?"_

But the sexy trio largely ignored him, their eyes darting furtively around the room.

Rick glanced at his watch again. He should leave the hotel and look for her. "Ladies, I am unavailable at the present time—."

The tall one in tight leather pants stepped up close enough to mutter in his ear. "Look, sweet cheeks, Your wife is standing by the elevators in the back of the lobby. No, don't look now! She's waiting for you to join her."

Rick's heart surged in response to the news he'd waited what seemed like hours for and it was all he could do not to rush off and find her. "My wife—I…." his eyes widened as he caught sight of Kate, standing demurely at the elevators, only just turning away, as if she saw him looking for her. He hadn't spotted her, concealed as she was by the long coat and fedora. The red rose he'd given her at the loft was still clasped in her hands, and only the brilliant red pumps hinted at what she wore beneath.

What she wore beneath… he longed to find out for himself. "Ladies, I thank you. Have an amazing evening." A huge smile spread across his face. " _I will."_ Straightening his tuxedo jacket, he moved away.

"Hang on there just a minute." The stocky drag queen in magenta sequins blocked his path, her companions closing in.

The one in green grabbed his arm, grinning. "Not so fast, lover boy." Her eyes were exactly the same golden brown as a hazel nut. "The name is Bambi, this is Clarence and that's cutie is Toby."

The tall one in leather pants dropped a heavy hand on his shoulder. "We want something from you, first."

Puzzled, he looked from one to the others. "From me?"

"Relax," the one with big brown eyes gave him a toothy grin. "We just want your autograph." She tugged the neckline of her lime dress lower, revealing a hairy chest.

"Oh my God, Bambi." Clarence, the tall one made a face.

Toby rolled his eyes. "Would you wax your chest already? You're ruining my mood!"

"Hell, no! That shit breaks me out every time!"

Rick ignored their sniping and scrawled his name over the mat of fur. Bambi grinning the whole time.

"Who's next?" he asked, holding his pen aloft.

* * *

Kate Beckett lingered by the elevators, ignoring Castle's approach, until he caught her eye in the mirror. A faint smile curved her lips, the only indication of her pleasure at their reunion. He sidled up, bumping her with his shoulder.

"I couldn't help but notice, your coat is sort of a _brownish_ color."

"You like that?"

"I do. I'd like it even better if that's _all_ you wore." The corner of his mouth curled up as he looked her up and down and then leaned in. "You can keep the coat," he whispered. "The fedora's kinda hot but, it's gotta go."

She pulled it off, turning it in her hands as she met his eyes at last. "You don't like it?"

"Only bad guys wear hats."

She set the fedora on the mirrored table between elevators. "Your mother wears hats."

"My case in point."

"Well, Castle, I'll need another coat then," she unfastened the leather duster, her gaze holding his. "This one is about to be…" she let the supple, leather slide off her shoulders, " _reclaimed."_

His eyes followed the brown coat's progress, lingering as her slim form was revealed, unfortunately, still dressed. "I have one at home."He took the brown coat from Kate, shaking it out before handing it neatly to the man in lime green, now standing just behind him, the fedora already in hand.

Bambi accepted the coat and fedora with a huge grin and laid them over her arm before taking a step back. "Thanks, Capt'n." She dropped the fedora over what appeared to be a blond wig, which contrasted sharply with skin the color of coffee.

"Anytime." Rick's gaze wandered over Kate

Bambi's eyes lingered on Castle's backside as he backed away. She gave Kate a thumbs up and winked before rejoining her friends, fanning herself.

Kate's smirk changed to a frown as she watched her go. "Castle?" Kate sounded puzzled. "Did you… autograph her _chest?"_

Rick's eyes wandered over Kate, his eyes lidded. "Shh."

She gave him a questioning look.

One corner of his mouth turned up in a wicked grin, "I'd rather autograph _your_ chest."

Smirking again, she pushed the elevator button.

He shivered slightly but straightened as the elevator door slid soundlessly open.

Kate stepped aboard. "You coming?"

"Oh, I plan to, but…." He smiled and shoved both hands in his pants pockets. "That's _not_ our elevator."

"What?"

Still smiling, he held out his hand to her.

"What do you mean? Is there another?" Brows knit in confusion, she took Rick's hand and he led her across the foyer.

"Our suite boasts not only a _private_ elevator," he announced, punching a hidden button in an out of the way corner, "gold plated fixtures, a personal chef, _and_ a secret passage." The elevator opened immediately revealing mirrored walls and extraordinarily few buttons for a high rise hotel. Still grinning, Castle pushed one.

He faced her at last, his eyes devouring her as the doors slid silently closed.

"Wait! Where's my bag?" she asked suddenly.

"I took it up earlier."

"Good," she said. Her voice was soft. There was a whooshing sensation as the elevator moved. They stood just feet apart, staring at each other. Alone at last. Kate smiled and stepped toward him. "So, Castle…." She ran her hands over his lapel, loosening his tie, and feeling it slither through her fingers. "You say this is a _private_ elevator?" she purred.

Their eyes met and his hands wandered from her hips to her waist. His breathing came quick and fast as her fingers found their way into his hair. "Uh huh," he said finally.

"I like the sound of that," she murmured.

He needed no more encouragement than that. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her firmly while his hands roamed over her back.

Her mouth opened under his, sucking lightly on his lower lip while exploring the warmth of his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. It fell in a crumpled heap as she drifted lower in her explorations. She'd just slid her hand over him when he made a sound low in his throat, and she found herself squeezed between him and the wall. He filled her palm and his teeth scraped the sensitive skin of her neck, before nipping her just below the ear. He cupped her ass with both hands, lifting her.

Her legs encircled him, not caring that the hem of her dress was much higher than just moments before. He was between her thighs and she… stopped thinking. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him, stroking his tongue with hers, and welcoming his pressure holding her against the mirror He rubbed her breast with slow circles. She whimpered, pushing against him.

"Kate," he whispered against the skin of her neck.

Then, her feet were on the floor again and she pushed his hand aside to unzip his trousers, her fingers glided over his smooth skin. He leaned an arm against the wall behind her, capturing her lips with his as she stroked him.

"Kate," he whispered, again, his fingers finding their way back to her warmth. "I want you, _now!"_

She took several breaths, before answering, " _Yes."_

He lifted her again, holding her against the wall with his upper body, leaving just enough space for her to guide him into her.

Unnoticed, the elevator doors slid open but neither moved. At last, he pulled away from her, shifting his grip before sliding deeper in.

An unfamiliar sound rose in Kate's throat, and she clung to him.

"Oh, God," he moved against her as the elevator doors slid closed.

She gave a tiny whimper and tightened around him. Neither spoke again for several long moments while they moved together in an age-old rhythm.

"Castle," she whispered eventually.

He shifted his rhythm in response.

"No, Castle—" she panted again, "Your zipper… it's…."

"Hunh?" he grunted.

"It's pinching me."

"Wha?" His head popped up and he pulled away so she could rearrange their clothes. Then, cradling his face with both hands, she kissed him. "Thank you," she murmured, then, her eyes widened, "Wait, Castle," she panted, "We're here, I think."

"Already?" He kissed her again, sliding deeper within her.

Her eyes drifted closed again, "Yes… umm… are we…. We should…" she gave a low sigh. "…stop."

He groaned as he withdrew to watch her straighten her dress before wrapping her hand around him again, sliding over his slick skin before zipping him back inside his trousers.

"Save that for later," she whispered, giving him a lingering kiss and patting him into place.

"How much later?" He punched a button and the doors hissed open.

"I don't— _Castle!"_ She gasped as he scooped her up into his arms.

She barely glimpsed the small foyer and a sign reading "Rivermark Regency Suite." He carried her through a hallway. He set her down and fished a key out of his pocket.

"Will any flat surface do?" he asked, holding the door open and dropping a kiss on her mouth. He nuzzled her neck and whispered, "or shall we move directly into the bedroom?"

Her eyes drifted closed and she lifted her chin, her hands resting on his chest. "What do you think?"

Expecting a kiss, she gasped as he scooped her up again, carrying her through several rooms and up a sweeping staircase. She saw little of it, however, as she was preoccupied with unbuttoning his shirt.

He was breathing heavily by the time they reached the master bedroom suite. "I'm regretting stairs," he panted, "and such a large…." He set her down.

"Regretting something so large, Castle?" she cupped him through his trousers. "Surely not."

He covered her hand with his, staring down at her, his eyes half-lidded as they moved in harmony. Neither spoke as his lips brushed hers and he nibbled on hers until she opened to him.

"You seem shorter," he whispered when they broke for air.

"It's because my shoes are still on the elevator."

"That totally explains it. Turn around."

She did and he lifted her hair, tucking it over one shoulder as he unbuttoned her dress, watching her creamy skin appear, taking in the bustier she wore beneath it, her thong…. That ass. He'd dreamed about that ass. The dress crumpled to the floor as he slid a hand over one beautiful cheek, savoring its curve, its shape.

She kicked the dress to one side and spread her feet, leaning over to brace herself against the bed.

" _OhmyGod_ , Kate!" He wanted, he wanted….

She swayed slightly, adjusting her footing and he could not undo his buckle fast enough. Pants around his ankles, he pushed his shirt tail and her thong aside and pressed himself against her. A moment later, he gave a low moan. He grasped her waist and planted himself as deeply as he could.

 _Kate… Beckett. At last._ He withdrew to find a deeper place inside her. _My wife._ She moved against him and he nearly lost himself. "God, Kate, don't move."

She obeyed, closing her eyes, savoring the intimacy. His hands glided over the skin of her waist, holding her tightly against him. Finally, he pulled away. She faced him, pushing her hair away from her flushed cheeks. His pants were still around his ankles and his shirt tails all but hid a very impressive erection.

She traced the hollow down the center of his chest, before finishing his buttons. He helped her with her bustier, dropping the corset on the floor as he pulled her into his arms again, kissing her deeply while fondling her breasts, teasing the nipples with a thumb.

He laid her back on the bed, drinking in the sight of her lying there naked, her hair spread out over the coverlet. She lifted one foot, pushing the shirt off his shoulder and allowing him delicious views. He shrugged it the rest of the way off and knelt beside her on the bed, sliding two fingers over her, then dipping inside, over and over again, until her eyes fluttered closed, and her breathing quickened. She drew her knees up, gasping.

" _Castle! Now!"_

"Not yet." He gave her a wicked smile.

She let out a low groan, thrusting her hands into her hair as he bent to pleasure her. She was gasping, and pushing against him before he moved on top of her. She wrapped herself around him, lifting her hips to take him in as deeply as she could. Then she was crying out and he gave an answering moan. They lay still.

All was quiet except for the sound of his ragged breathing in her ear, their pounding hearts—slowing after the crescendo of their union—and romantic music drowning the sounds of the city streets far below them. Kate wiped tears from her cheeks, squeezing her eyes shut as she held her husband close.

* * *

Did you like it? Please head over to facebook and join the group, _**'Bren Williams Reader Forum,'**_ for behind the scenes tidbits, updates, and discussion.

Or follow me on twitter, at bren_williams. After you've reviewed of course. :)


	3. Hard to Get

_**September 17, 2016**_

 _To keep tabs on my writing, please follow me on **twitter, at** **bren_williams** , or do a facebook search for **"facebook groups Bren Williams Reader Forum"**. Otherwise, check back in a week or so, or set an author alert for an immediate notification. Please log in to leave a review. I love to write back. _

_Please bear in mind, this story is Part II of an alternate universe and contains an intricate backstory._

 _Bren Williams_

* * *

 _ **Sitting in a Tree, Backwards**_

PART TWO

* * *

 _Hard To Get_

 _ **CHAPTER THREE**_

Sunlight woke Kate, turning the darkness of her closed eyelids a dull orange and warming her until she stifled in the combined heat of tangled sheets and light. She rolled onto her side to escape the brightness and kicked them off. Breathing deeply, she savored the cool kiss of an ocean breeze from an open window evaporating the sheen of sweat on her naked body. The private Caribbean island— _Rick_. Her eyes snapped open as memories meandered forward, rousing conscious thought. Awakening in darkness, his touch ignited a hot, primal need…. Pushing her shoulders off the mattress she glanced around the room, her brows knit at finding the bedroom empty.

She grunted and flopped back down, staring at blue sky reflected in a dresser mirror.

How long now—eight? Eight. Eight mornings awakening breathless to his touch, his arms around her, his lips, the scrape of his bristly chin against her neck as he found that sensitive spot behind her ear. She smiled. She'd thought she'd known what she was missing the last two years. How wrong she was. She stretched, wondering at his absence. To date, he'd shown zero restraint at finding his naked wife beside him in bed. It shouldn't be surprising, she mused, considering how long they alternated between flirtation and denial, that now they'd be unable to get enough of each other.

Still, it was nice to awaken alone for once. Sleeping in was a rare treat, married or not, and eight days of abbreviated sleep, punctuated with hot sex, takes their toll. She craned her neck to glimpse the time, 11:09 a.m.

 _God, Rick is wreaking havoc with my sleep cycle._ She yawned. _Not that I'm complaining._

Her temples throbbed as she rolled out of bed. Ugh, she needed coffee before the caffeine withdrawal further materialized. Knowing Rick, there'd be a full pot awaiting her in the kitchen. Counting on it, she snagged a discarded T-shirt off the floor. Holding it to her face, she breathed deep, savoring his scent. She pulled it over her head and left the room.

"The house isn't enormous," Rick had told her as they left New York, "but it's elegant with large windows opening to the sea breezes on an isolated island in the Caribbean." Idly, Kate wondered which of his poker buddies owned it, and what kind of poker debt inspired the loan of such a honeymoon nest. He was vague on the subject. That the tiny island was owned by one of his bestselling mystery buddies was a foregone conclusion, the library shelves were full of the genre from Agatha Christie to the late Stephen Cannell.

Rick was hard at work with his laptop open on the desk in the writer's nook. She paused in the doorway to take in his mussed hair and bare shoulders. The wide windows beneath the deep eaves were thrown open to the ocean air and stunning views. He ignored them in favor of his screen.

Her heart kicked into a faster rhythm as she strolled toward him. "Hey."

He seemed not to hear, his brow pulled into a knot as he concentrated. She hesitated several feet away, noticing how the crease deepened between his brows and his fingers stilled on the keyboard. She opened her mouth to speak but his fingers were busy again. She leaned a hip against the enormous desk, waiting for acknowledgement. She brushed her fingertips across the satiny wood, enjoying the feel as she traced the unusual wood grain. Based on everything else in this vacation home, it was some sort of exotic wood from a far off place. Whoever owned it had expensive taste.

Rick was as oblivious to her as when she first appeared. He scowled at the screen, his fingers flying over the keyboard. She watched him avidly, fascinated by the rare opportunity to see him absorbed by his work. Her gaze wandered back to the desk. It was nearly the size of Grandmother's dining room table back at Kensington Manor. She cast a speculative look at Rick. Someday, she wanted to make love with him on the desk where he conceived his stories about their alter egos, Nikki Heat and Jamison Rook. This desk would substitute admirably in the here and now. Her eyes slid nearly closed as her fingers glided over the glossy wood. If he noticed she wore nothing but his T-shirt, she'd probably get her wish. Her temples throbbed again and she shelved her prurient interests for a more pressing need for caffeine.

The kitchen was exactly as they'd left it the night before, dinner dishes half done, half-empty wine glasses on the counters… and a _clean_ coffee pot. Rick hadn't started coffee? She shook her head at his single-minded focus. Who knew?

Twenty minutes later, the dishwasher sloshed in the background, and she balanced a breakfast tray of buttered toast, jam, and two steaming mugs. Pushing the door wider with a shoulder, she called, "Hey, Castle. Time to take five."

His fingers tapped away, unabated.

She picked up a mug, holding it carefully by the handle so as not to burn her knuckles. She blew over it as she regarded her husband.

He took time to put clean boxers on, she noted but that was all. Her eyes trailed over his form, noting the tip of his tattoo peeking from under the hem on a muscled thigh.

 _"Castle!"_

He blinked and his head swiveled to stare at her. "Hey, you're up!"

She shook her head, smiling as she set the mug next to the computer. "You don't remember me trying to talk to you 30 minutes ago?" Taking her own mug, she breathed deeply before sipping.

His eyes widened over the rim of his cup and he reminded her of a guilty boy, caught making mischief. "I—Sorry, I guess I was a little wrapped up in my work."

Kate arched a brow in response.

"I was up at seven this morning with an idea. I wanted to jot some ideas down before you woke up. What time is it?"

"Noon, nearly." Kate's voice was dry. "Toast?"

He helped himself. "It seems like I just sat down." He leaned back in the leather executive chair, his eyes wandering back to the screen.

The corner of Kate's mouth pulled down. "Yeah, it looks like we'll have to try clamming tomorrow. The tide's back in." She frowned, watching his eyes moving back and forth across the screen. "But if we're lucky, the razorbacks will crawl off the beach to perch on the veranda, waiting for us to turn them into chowder."

"Great," he mumbled. One long finger slid over the mouse to move the text.

 _So much for desk sex_ this _morning._ She sighed. _"Castle!"_

He stiffened and turned back to her with a sheepish look.

She gestured at her face. "My eyes are up _here_ ," she teased.

"Sorry," he took another swallow of coffee and finished off his toast. "You were saying?"

Her gaze wandered over his shoulders, thinking how nice it would be to slide into his lap and kiss him good morning. She perched on the desk next to the laptop instead. He tracked her movements, drifting to her knees, just inches above his lap. "What are you working on?" she asked, letting her knees sag apart, just enough to keep his attention.

"An outline for a new Jamison Rook novel." He flicked the mouse, frowning slightly as his eyes meandered back to the screen.

"Wait—Jamison Rook? You mean Nikki Heat's reporter boyfriend? Are you doing a spin-off?"

"No, I'm thinking of adopting it as a pen name for… a new…" his voice dropped to a mumble as his eyes moved back and forth over the screen, frowning in growing concentration, "…a new romance novel."

She gaped at him. "Castle?"

There was a long moment where he didn't seem to hear her. "Just a minute…." he muttered finally.

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

Hours later, Kate dropped her book into her lap and uncurled her long legs, stretching and flexing to restore feeling. She shifted her weight on the cushioned window seat, adjusting the pillows behind her back and stared out the window at the Caribbean Sea and the island in the distance. The sun would soon set and if they walked a mile down the beach, they'd see long ribbons of golden light spread like a path across the water, instead of watching it set behind a neighboring island's lumpy form.

She sighed, shifting again. A tiny bell tinkled on her anklet. Not that it permeated Castle's fog of plotting and resolution. She didn't really mind. As a single woman living alone, she was used to a great deal of personal time, and as wonderful as her time with Castle was, the need for time alone gnawed at her insides. She took the afternoon for herself and reveled in it. She'd jogged, showered, borrowed Castle's satellite phone to make a call back to New York, worked on a tan, and dragged him out by the hand for a late lunch. But, once the smoked salmon and bagels were tucked away, he vanished again.

A small face, framed by long dark hair, intruded in her thoughts. She reached for her phone, fired a text off, then stared at the evening colors just beginning to appear in the sky. But her face hinted at worries and unresolved issues.

She shook her head. _Not yet. We need this time for ourselves. The time to talk about Hannah… is later._ But the frown lingered, even while she reached for the book she'd started earlier.

But the book could not command her attention, and she found herself watching her husband, whose intense concentration had not wavered all day. He still tapped away at the laptop in his underwear, hair sticking up in back. The book lay forgotten in her lap, its mysteries subpar when contrasted with her husband.

Her husband. A grin spread over her face.

He frowned at the screen, pushing one hand through his hair, leaving it standing even more on end. She rather enjoyed the effect. It reminded her of a time, several mornings past, when her fingers tangled in his hair as they lay, bodies entwined. His hair was similarly mussed and the low light cast interesting shadows over his chest.

She'd long admired his writing, but watching him work was a new experience. She never guessed how absorbed he could become. Kate shifted her cushions lower till she was nearly reclining on the window seat. New shadows played over his face and she was lost in memories of his warm weight above her, below her, between her thighs. Her mind wandered over the last week, lingering on the brightest, most passionate moments. A smile toyed with her lips as she relived an afternoon walk on the beach that lingered too long.

* * *

Castle had looked up from the rocky footing and pointed at a strip of sandy beach below. "You see that? That's our spot. We'll come back and watch the sunset from there tomorrow night." He glanced back at her. "We'll have a clear view."

Her foot slipped on a patch of slimy seaweed and his hand steadied her. "Sure, if I make it off these rocks without breaking a leg." Her toes scrunched up to keep the flip flops from shifting again and she paused to wrap her hair with a ponytail holder she'd worn around her wrist.

He crouched directly in her path, his back to her. "Climb on. I'll carry you down to the beach."

"Castle—" she protested, not wanting to admit she needed help on the steep rocks.

"I've got better shoes for this than you."

Still, she hesitated, contemplating working her way around him.

"C'mon," he growled.

She finally climbed on, looping her arms loosely around his neck, her flip flops dangling from one hand as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She tucked her chin into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply.

Suddenly it didn't seem so bad. She blew a soft breath across his ear.

Castle was too absorbed with his footing to react.

She nuzzled the tip of her nose against the nape of his neck, breathing deeply of his spicy, warm scent.

"Kate—."

She set her teeth to his lobe, nibbling and then sucking gently.

The warm contact tugged at her senses, her fingers grazed over his chest as he worked their way down the rocky outcropping, panting.

"Next time, we make sure we get past this at low tide, or at least, in daylight."

She didn't answer, but traced the hollow down the center of his chest with a thumb, her teeth nipping at his neck, then sucking slightly.

"Kate—" he panted, "You're not— _no hickeys!"_

She sucked harder.

"Kate!"

"C'mon, Castle, There's no one on this island but me and you." She lowered her voice suggestively as she admired her handiwork, oblivious to the fact they'd reached the sandy beach. "Who's going to see it?"

He dropped her knees suddenly and she found herself sprawling in the sand, with Rick staring down at her, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Her heart pounded a staccato as she scuttled away, climbing to her feet. She tossed her sandals above the water line and backed toward the tumbling waves, pulling her hair down from the ponytail and shaking it out so it hung loose around her shoulders.

He watched her go, the water foaming first around her ankles, then shins. It rose to her thighs and she bunched the fabric of her shorts in a vain attempt to keep them dry.

He pulled his T-shirt off then, dropping it on the dry sand, and kicked his own sandals off, keeping his eyes on her as he did.

She glanced away, pushing her hair back to watch him covertly. She just heard the tinkle of his belt buckle over the waves before he pushed his shorts off, careless of where they fell.

She turned away then, watching the undulating waves crest and break, as she unbuttoned her top, her breath coming more quickly. She turned back to watch Castle's progress as he followed her meandering path through the chill waves, avoiding the sucking force of the deeper water as long as possible.

"Damn!" she gasped, as a big wave soaked her to the hips.

Rick sprinted through the shallows, Kate trying unsuccessfully to evade him as a breathless laugh escaped. She gasped as his arms slid around her waist, pulling her abruptly against his solid warmth.

"Caught you," he murmured into her ear as he held her against him.

It would be child's play for her to escape his embrace if she wanted to. She didn't. She leaned into him instead, feeling his fingers slide across the smooth skin beneath her blouse. He brushed her hair aside to trail his lips along the line of her jaw, breathing deeply of her scent mixed with the salty air.

She tilted her head back against his shoulder exposing her neck to his wandering lips. His name escaped her, carried to his ears over the rise and fall of breakers on the beach.

That was how it seemed to be with them. No matter how aloof she appeared, or how long he chased her, no matter the provocation, the flirtation, the end was always the same. From the first touch, the brush of his lips at her throat or ear, her resistance fled and he was only Rick, her lover, her husband, and partner.

Later, she would wonder how it came to be that he could so easily banish rational thought, especially in light of their history. Even when they curled around each other, waiting for satiated sleep to fall on them, her fears seemed to fade like a dream in morning light. In those moments she could believe that love would ultimately prevail and _till death do us part_ might be real.

She turned in his arms to thread her fingers in his hair while pressing against him, kissing him openly, passionately, his name escaping her lips again. He made a sound deep in his throat, while his hands glided over her.

Moments like these seemed surreal, that after all the flirting, bickering and teasing, that they could finally emerge on the threshold of marriage… family….

Hip deep in water, each new wave pushed against them before withdrawing, burying their feet beneath a layer of sand. Unconsciously they leaned together against the pull of the tide, heedless of the delicate strands of seaweed twining around an ankle or the sand sliding from beneath their feet as the waves receded. Her shorts were discarded to the whims of the tide, her blouse soon following as his lips brushed her mother's ring where it dangled on its chain between her breasts.

"Kate," he cupped her ass, lifting her. Her thighs gripped his hips before wiggling just low enough to feel him pressing against her in the swirling, chill water.

* * *

"Done!"

Kate blinked, startled from her reverie.

Castle beamed as he leapt to his feet, hair still mussed. "That part is anyway."

He pulled her to her feet, laying a firm kiss on her lips.

"Wow, Castle. If you're this happy when you finish the _outline_ of a book, what do you do when it's done for real?"

"It'll be interesting to find out." He kissed her again, this time slower and more thoroughly, leaving her aching for more.

She pushed him away, even as she thrilled at his touch.

"Why don't you tell me all about it on a walk on the beach— _after_ a shower?"

"Come with me," he murmured, his eyes dropping to the low cut halter top and his sexy half-smile nearly had her.

"Tomorrow." She promised, gently pushing him toward the bedroom. "Hurry, I want to do something I _can't_ in New York and watch the sun _set_ over the ocean." She watched him go, a slow grin curving her lips as an idea took shape.

* * *

She'd changed, Rick noted instantly. The red bikini top showed a maximum of smooth golden skin. She stood with her back to him and he admired the play of muscle as she adjusted the wrap around her hips. She looked up and their eyes met in the mirror. She smiled, or a much as she ever allowed herself with her hard-to-get act.

His gaze dropped to her hips. The vivid fabric around them covered her scanty bikini bottoms completely. The sarong was tied over a hip, leaving one thigh exposed. It beckoned him to explore the delights hidden beneath.

He cupped her shoulders while his lips brushed kisses along the side of her neck. He pulled her to him, pressing himself against her firm ass.

"Hey," he murmured as he nuzzled her behind the ear. "What do you say to a glass of wine and—"

"Uh uh, Castle." She sidestepped him, breaking free. "Sunset, you promised _yesterday."_ She wiggled her feet into flip-flops.

"Yes, but it just occurred to me it's been a whole day since I made love to you and…" his voice trailed off as she arched a brow implacably. He shrugged. "Sunset." He gestured for her to take the lead and followed her onto the veranda, watching the sway of her hips beneath the wrap.

It was as beautiful an evening as they'd yet enjoyed in the Virgin Islands. The breeze fluttered the open ends of his shirt as he entwined his fingers in hers. It was a quiet unlike any they knew in New York City, no sirens, no motorists, no raucous calls of street vendors. The only sounds were the call of the birds in the jungle nearby as they settled to roost, the occasional screech of a monkey or an unfamiliar groan of old-growth trees rubbing against each other. And, of course, waves crashing on the shore.

The sun hovered just over the end of an island on the horizon, casting softer shadows across the beach as they discussed their departure in two days and the time they would spend on St. Thomas.

"While we are in Charlotte Amalie, I'm taking you to Zora's. Her sandals are amazing: comfort, style _and_ quality. You'll love them. We'll stop at Okidanokih Goldcraft in Palm Passage too. Handmade jewelry _and_ excellent service. I always pick up something fun for Mother while I'm there, and I was thinking…." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You should get cornrows."

"What?"

"Cornrows, tiny braids with beads?"

"Like Bo Derek or Alicia Keys?"

"Exactly. You'd look so _hot."_

She smirked.

They continued on, Kate ignoring Rick's suggestions to stop here or there, as they now had a clear view of the western horizon turning from azure to gold but she demurred.

"We should have brought a blanket to sit on," he griped.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was too busy thinking about how to get you out of that bikini."

"Do you like it?"

His eyes wandered over her again. "It's terrible. I hate it. Let me help you take it off."

Laughing, she eluded his reach. "How disappointing, since you paid for it."

Was there a provocative sway in her hips? "I did?"

The thin fabric was slung low across her ass and his attention was captured by the dimples in the small of her back. Kate Beckett was hotter than he'd imagined. It was extremely fortunate she was as easily aroused, because his control had seen better days.

She glanced at him over her shoulder and he glimpsed the silhouette of a breast against the darkening sky. "Are you coming, Castle?"

"Just enjoying the view, detective." If she could play coy, so could he.

She waited for him, watching the azure sky darkening to purple in the east while the sun ignited streaks of gold and pink over the western sea. It gave him ample opportunity to take in her smooth skin. She slid her hand back into his when he reached her, the small gesture warming him.

"What's that?" Rick squinted at an odd something lying on the breast of the sand ahead, well above the waterline. "Did we leave something out here?"

Kate did not reply.

As they drew nearer, Rick made out a lumpy object next to the blanket. "Either the private island was invaded or someone has some explaining to do."

"Hmmm." Kate didn't hesitate but kicked off her flip flops, stepping onto the vivid turquoise and brown beach blanket. "Finders Keepers is what I'm thinking."

"Funny, I thought I saw this blanket in the cupboard yesterday."

"Really?" Her voice betrayed nothing, but the corners of her mouth were trying to curve upward as she tugged a wine bottle out of a makeshift ice bucket.

He took the bottle and turned it in his hands, "Hmmm… this is a familiar vintage…."

She arranged herself on the blanket, staring up at him with a whimsical smile. "To think someone snuck into the house and stole this stuff without us even realizing it."

"Do you think the thief brought a bottle opener?" Castle's tone was dry.

"Maybe. Oh, look! Goblets!" She folded her legs beneath her and peered into the bucket.

Rick's eyes were drawn to the sarong which slid very low as she settled herself. Low enough for him to notice something, or the _absence_ of something else.

"Here you go." She fished a corkscrew out of the bucket.

Rick knelt on the blanket and unwrapped the bottle's neck. "Do you suppose our foresighted wine thief brought us handcuffs too? We could make an arrest," he clarified with an arched brow.

"I doubt the NYPD has jurisdiction in the Caribbean." She leaned on one hand, watching him jimmy the cork. There was a hollow pop and she passed him a goblet which he filled with rich, red wine.

"Fortunately for us," he handed it back and took the second. "This is a _private_ island, so no one can stop us." His eyes gleamed in the dim light and he dropped the bottle back into the ice bucket. Lifting his glass, he swirled it, watching her over the rim as he savored the bouquet.

Kate's eyes wandered over the vivid sky as he settled himself beside her, admiring the additional rosy glow the setting sun gave her skin.

"So, Detective," he sipped his wine, "where were you an hour ago?"

Beckett smirked as she turned back to him. "Are you asking for my alibi?"

He drew nearer, his lips grazing her shoulder. "I am." He buried the foot of his glass in the sand, freeing his hands to caress her thigh while his lips busied themselves at her neck.

She lifted her chin for him. "I was… changing into a bathing suit."

"Why?" he whispered against her skin.

"For—for our walk."

He withdrew long enough to watch her eyes flutter closed as he smoothed the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She shifted slightly, almost without being aware of it, to give him better access there as well.

"You need a bathing suit for a walk?" he murmured. "Or were you hoping to get a tan?" He molded her thigh in slow motion as he nipped the tender flesh of her neck.

"…No…" she whispered, leaning against him, her eyes still closed.

"Were you planning to swim tonight? Or…." He shifted slightly, finally brushing her wet warmth. "… were you hoping to seduce your husband?"

Her lips twitched. "What? Why would I need to do that?"

The corner of his mouth turned up and then she gasped as his fingers explored the secret places beneath her sarong. "Why indeed."

"Maybe…" she hedged, lying back on the blanket. Her eyes drifted closed.

"If you _didn't_ dress for the express purpose of seduction…" He leaned over her, his lips brushing her ear. "Then where are your bikini bottoms?"

Her eyes popped open. "My bikini—"

He met her gaze evenly. "If you were going to swim, wouldn't you wear them?" She didn't answer, her eyes fluttering closed as his fingers continued to slide over her. "You know what I think?"

She was smiling now. "Are you … interrogating me—ah!"

"Maybe." His voice trailed off as she arched her back.

"What's my crime?" she whispered, moving her hips against his hand.

Watching her, caressing her, it took a moment for him to form a response. "Conspiracy to commit seduction…"

"Is that all? Wasn't I successful?"

"The investigation is on-going." He shifted onto his knees, reaching into his pocket while pleasuring her with the other hand.

"It doesn't look like I'm the one doing the seducing," she managed, thrusting her hands into her own dark hair, spreading it about her head. Her hips bucked against him and she made a sound in the back of her throat.

He leaned over her and there were two metallic snicks then an outraged cry.

 _"Handcuffs?"_

Rick stood and grinned down at her. "Detective Kate Beckett, you are under arrest for the seduction of _Richard Castle."_ He stripped his shirt off and tossed it into the sand. "You have the right to remain silent—there's a first time for everything after all." He smirked and dropped his shorts and boxers, kicking them aside. "Any cries of protest will be ignored—unless you cry _apples_." He knelt between her thighs while she stared up at him, her chest heaving, the handcuffs with which she'd arrested so many criminals circled her wrists.

"Castle," she growled with a mixture of displeasure and desire.

"Anything you say _can_ and _will_ be used against you…" He leaned over her, his hands gliding over her abdomen, cupping her breast, "…in bed." His voice was deep and husky as he pushed her arms over her head and held himself just over her, her breasts brushing his naked chest. He stared into her eyes for a moment as she pressed herself to him. A whimper escaped her throat and she started to draw her elbows down, to pull him to her with the circle of her handcuffed wrists. He eluded her, and another growl escaped her.

He pushed the bikini askew to reveal a nipple and circled it with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth. She rotated her hips against him, gasping. His lips trailed down the hollow between her breasts, kissing her just below her navel ring. She lifted her hips in a plea, his name on her lips.

He pushed the the sarong aside before taking her with his mouth, teasing then massaging her.

Her breath came faster, her fingers buried themselves in his dark hair, in spite of the handcuffs, until, _"Now!"_ she whispered.

He broke away, climbing to his knees, he grasped her hips drawing her closer as he pushed into her.

"Rick," she whispered again, her voice breaking

 _God… she's so… tight._ He gave her time to adjust to him, entering her little by little, she was—insatiable; panting, reaching for him, even as he pressed deeper, "Kate," he whispered as he let her take his weight and she looped her cuffed arms around his neck holding him close. They moved together, oblivious to the sounds and scents of the world around them—and the brilliant colors streaming across the sky above.

He pulled away to cover her with his mouth a second time, teasing and massaging her until—she broke, crying out, "Rick… Rick, I lo— _Rick!"_

She was soft and pliant in his arms as he leaned over, shoving a shoulder strap down he took the other nipple in his mouth sucking hard as he entered her again. _"God…."_

In a moment it was over. He lay atop of her, breathing hard, her arms around him as she awkwardly brushed his hair back from his forehead whispering, "Guilty as charged."

His answering smile was sweet and unguarded, his eyes shining at her admission.

Leaning closer, he stole a kiss, rubbing the tip of her nose with his. Her lips parted and she delicately rubbed his ankle with her own.

"Castle," she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and another just below his ear. Her voice was tentative. "You want… you want kids don't you?"

"With you?" he raised up on one elbow, to gaze down at her. Her wrists still cuffed, moved with him.

Her lips twitched. "Who else?" she teased.

His eyes wandered over her face. There was a slight pause, and then he grinned. "Oh, hell, yeah!"

She let out a big breath. "Good!" She grinned and turned her head to watch the sun send its final ribbons of gold across the sea.

He watched her intently. "You thought I'd say no?"

"I…" Her eyes widened, and she turned back to him. "I… I didn't know. I mean, you've already raised one daughter, some people wouldn't want to go back."

He pursed his lips and nodded.

"All right, would you let me out of these things?" She raised her cuffed wrists.

There was a pause as he sat up. "Oh, uh…."

"Where's the key?" she asked.

"Uh… key?"

"Castle—"

"Where did _you_ leave the key?"

"It's on my key ring, in my suitcase," she frowned.

He nodded slowly, "Well, I thought, uh, we could play cops and robbers… on the way back." He gave her an impish grin.

Her eyes flashed, "Castle, you didn't—" she struggled up onto an elbow and then sat up, awkwardly rearranging her scant clothing.

He scooted away. "Apples, apples!"

She cocked her head to one side, smirking. "Really? _You're_ the one crying apples when _I'm_ wearing handcuffs?"

In the end, she settled against him, allowing him to feed her bits of cheese and grapes between sips of wine, handcuffs still encircling her wrists. At last the western sky darkened to deep purple, their wine was gone, and Castle helped her up. They strolled back to their cottage together, he laden with beach items, she with her wrists still cuffed in front of her.

* * *

 ** _END PART II_**

* * *

 _The honeymoon is over and reality is about to set in for Castle and Beckett. Check back soon for Part Three, Chapter 1!_

 _Now, I've waited five years to share this chapter with you. Be a friend and tell me how you like it._

 ** _Don't forget to put me on author alert!_**


	4. Teaser for Part 3

_**September 21, 2016**_

The story continues in Part III.

 _Imbedded in Part III is a complicated back story that will (hopefully) explain everything to your satisfaction. This story is **alternate universe.** Thanks for suspending your disbelief and playing along._

 _Enjoy._

 _Bren Williams_

* * *

SITTING IN A TREE, BACKWARDS

* * *

 _ **This is an excerpt from Part III**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery**_

 _ **Prologue**_

The white, sandy beaches seemed endless.

Rick walked along the water's edge, searching for something or someone. He heard splashing behind him and turned to find Kate approaching, her golden skin glittering with water droplets. Her bikini was alluring. He wanted to wind his fingers through her long hair and pull her against him, but she moved away, dancing into the shallow waves.

She seemed unaware of him, and yet… the sounds of the waves breaking on the shore faded into music growing louder…. marimbas, guitars and tambourines… Kate whirled and danced, her bikini became long, full skirts with layers of ruffles, like a Mexican dancer's. She faced him again and he gasped. A skull's hollowed eyes stared back with teeth bare and even, grinning like a specter of death. Her long, flowing hair was interwoven with enormous marigold blossoms. Her breasts were golden and beautiful, and her limbs as strong and smooth as ever, but the face… chilled him.

She came to him, laughing, teasing, "Remember me…." She circled him, shaking her hips in time with the music before twining her arms around him and pressing her bony mouth to his, clutching at him in sudden desperation.

Rick awoke and sat upright in bed, staring into the darkness around him, panting. Kate lay beside him, sleeping peacefully. All was quiet, just the pale light from the porthole window above their bed and the gentle rise and fall of a cruise ship at sea. He pushed his hands through his hair, taking deep breaths. The disturbing images of his dream still danced through his thoughts.

 _That dream again._ _What does it mean?_ He lay back against the pillow, blinking in the darkness. "Remember me," he murmured, rolling to his side to face his wife. He brushed her hair away from her cheek, feeling the whisper of her breath against his chest as he eased himself nearer. "Like I could ever forget you." His voice was barely audible. He traced the line of her jaw with one finger, the dream still captivating his thoughts.

"Sorry." Her voice was soft.

His finger hovered near the tip of her chin and pulled away.

"Kate?"

But no response was forthcoming, and he lay beside her in the darkness, waiting and wondering until sleep claimed him.

* * *

 _ **The Real Story Begins**_

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

The Brooklyn Bridge roadway was built in segments, causing a ker-thunk at precise intervals.

Kate peered out the taxi window, watching for the Statue of Liberty, a beacon in the darkness. Somehow, she never felt like she was home until that moment when they crossed the halfway point into Manhattan. When she was little, she used to salute Lady Liberty, now she settled for a long look. She turned to share a long look with her husband as well, grabbing his hand for a quick squeeze.

"Almost home!" she announced. "Did you text Alexis yet?"

Castle met her gaze briefly but he nodded and turned away. "Yeah, she's expecting u—me."

If Kate noticed how he stumbled over the last word, she gave no sign. "Are you doing anything special tonight?"

He stared out the window, his brow furrowed. "No, ah, just a family dinner." He swallowed. _You're supposed to be there._ There was a long silence before he added. "You could come, stay the night." _Move in,_ he wanted to add, _like you're supposed to._

"Oh," She turned back to him, her eyes wide. "I hadn't thought—I mean, I could… but don't you need some time with your family? I mean it's been two weeks and….

 _You are my family now,_ he wanted to remind her.

"No." He shrugged, "Alexis, well, she'll spend all of 20 minutes with her dad, then she'll be off with her boyfriend, Ashley. Mother, you know what _she's_ like. So…."

Kate watched him, her face all too somber.

 _A moment ago she was smiling,_ he noted, a sick feeling taking root in his belly. "But whatever, you know. Two weeks is a long time to spend together and… it might be good to have some space too." He looked away, his hands clenched into fists.

"Yeah, she agreed slowly, hesitantly. "I need some time to catch up on life. Laundry, bills, see my dad…." _Visit Hannah…_ she added silently.

The lines on his forehead deepened at the last but Kate, fiddling with her phone, missed it.

"When do you start back at work?"

"Monday. Give me a couple of days to catch up on some things and we'll get together later in the week."

"Later in the week." he repeated slowly.

She shot him a quick glance, but her phone pinged the arrival of another text and Castle watched her break into a smile reading it. His frowned deepened as his eyes wandered from her face to the phone.

"Lanie?" he asked.

"Uh, no. That was my dad." She smoothed the smile from her face and switched the phone into standby mode, tucking it away.

Castle raised one brow. "I didn't know a text from your father could make you smile like that." He watched her intently.

"Oh, umm… Actually—" She glanced out the window. "Damn, here already," she muttered, then turned back to Castle. "I'll have to fill you in later." She tucked her phone into her bag and checked her carry on for loose items. When all was secure, she looked up to find Castle staring at her.

"Hey, cheer up. We're home." Leaning forward, she brushed a kiss on his lips. He gathered her closer, deepening the kiss as the cabby pulled up to her building.

"All right, yo fuhst stop." He flicked on the dome light and glanced back in his mirror. "Oh fer the love of Pete! Wouldya get a room already?" The cabby swore under his breath and stamped out of the car to unload the bags from the trunk.

Kate pulled back, searching Rick's eyes. "Hey, Castle, are you okay with this?"

He attempted a smile. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

She looked unconvinced. "It's just for a couple of days while we get caught up on life."

"Right," he agreed, climbing out of the car. On the curb, he grabbed the larger two suitcases. "I'll take these up for you."

"Oh, fer…" the cabby spit in the street. "You're not gonna stiff me with mah metah runnin'. I wasn' born yestahday."

"I'll be back down in a minute," Castle told him with exaggerated calmness.

"Oh sure yah will. Like I nevah heard that befoh. How do I know you ain't gonna disappah into one o' them buildins, laughin' at the suckah with his metah runnin'?"

Castle tried not to let his irritation show. "One, because you have my suitcases. Two, I generally tip well for extra services _, and—_ " he snapped a photo of the license plate. "Three, because I'll come after you if you disappear with my belongings."

The cabby blinked and stepped closer, throwing his shoulders back. "You threat'nin' me?"

Kate, who'd not bothered to conceal her irritation, stepped in. "NYPD, and trust me, that wasn't a threat. Be waiting for him when he gets back or he'll prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law."

They stalked away, their cabby blustering behind them as Castle muttered, "This is why I use a car service."

"And then some." She fumbled for her keys. When Castle didn't answer, she looked up at him. "Castle?"

"Kate…" he paused, his voice quiet, and he stared straight ahead, not meeting her eyes. "I want you to come home with me."

* * *

There's much more to Chapter One, but you'll have to come find it in **Part III of Sitting in a Tree, Backwards**.

It's up now. See you there!


End file.
